jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Korosensei
(by Shiro) |gender = Male |eye = Black |height = 280cm (9'2") |affiliation = Kunugigaoka Junior High School |status = Deceased |manga = Assassination Classroom |javoice = Jun Fukuyama |envoice = Sonny Strait }} is the central character and antihero of Assassination Classroom created by Yūsei Matsui. He was the former homeroom teacher for Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School who claimed to be responsible for creating the permanent crescent moon and said that he planned to destroy the earth after "teaching" Class 3-E for a year. Appearance Korosensei had the appearance of a yellow bipedal octopus. He was about three meters tall, and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He used two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wore a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. According to Korosensei himself, his nostrils are so small yet when discovered, it seemed that he had four eyes. The color of Korosensei's face changed depending on his mood, and is as follows: *Yellow/Green = Happy, Emotionless/Neutral *Yellow and Green Stripes = Mockery *Orange with a Red Circle = Correct Answer *Purple with a Dark Red X = Incorrect Answer *Pink = Sleepy/Smitten *Purple = Shock/Panic *Blue = Sadness *Red = Annoyance *Black = Fury *Pure White = Poker face, A mix of every emotion, or bored. *Mild-Yellow = Confused As a human, he had black hair that reached to his nape and dark eyes. His height was of a normal man's, and he was described as having a smile kinder than anyone else. He also seemed to make a habit of dressing in formal clothing. After being taken prisoner by Yanagisawa, he was put in patients' scrubs until his escape. Personality When first introduced, Korosensei was a jovial individual who demanded absurd and seemingly mundane requests despite claiming he would be the cause of the planet's destruction in a year. Despite this, he cared for his students' well-being and would lose his temper whenever any of them were put in danger, even by one another. On the annual school trip to Kyoto, a few of his students were assaulted by a gang of high schoolers hidden in an alley. After searching the entire area painstakingly, he infiltrated the abandoned building where two kidnapped students were being held at and single-handedly beat up all of the high schoolers and scaring them away.Assassination Classroom Chapter 17, page 16 Korosensei was very smart to the point that he could teach almost every subject by himself. He loved sweets almost to extreme cases Assassination Classroom Manga: Chapter 4, Cover and was also shown to be a very perverted character, a trait he shares with his student Okajima. This characteristic was revealed to be the side effect of the experimentation which made him unable to hide his true feelings. He was also rather kind, and can switch from silly to serious on the fly. One of Korosensei's attributes was the fact that he was able to connect to each student individually. This was the reason why all the students respect him despite the fact that he was going to blow up the Earth in a year. Taking care of each student's needs, he would sometimes be piqued by a student's current problems or interests and would try his best to guide the student along or solve it for them. In one instance, he brought Nagisa and Karma all the way from Japan to Hawaii to catch a movie because all three of them expressed interest in that movie, all the while using his tentacles to deflect dust and debris from harming the two of them.Assassination Classroom Chapter 28, page 16 According to Aguri Yukimura, if he was born in a peaceful country, his personality would be "someone a little perverted, with a good head but a few screws loose, petty about small things, and also a lot stubborn... or something like that." He has/would have "a gentle smile not just for business, but because he is a gentle person himself." This prediction happens to reflect his personality which became forefront after he answered the tentacles. Abilities Before he underwent human experimentation, Korosensei was the world's best assassin who became known as the infamous God of Death. Other than this he possessed a genius intellect that allowed him to teach all the subjects to Class 3-E and produce amazing results. After undergoing experimentation, Korosensei became an octopus-like creature with multiple tentacles. If he were to have one or more of his tentacles destroyed Korosensei can regenerate them, however, this weakens his stamina but not enough to take him down. Korosensei's trademark ability was his superhuman speed to travel up to the speed of Mach 20. He also had superhuman reflexes in addition to his superhuman speed, allowing him to dodge just about anything his students throw at him from short to long range attacks. Korosensei can shed his skin and use it as a protective membrane either on himself or another individual, protecting them from being hurt even from military-grade explosives, and can also liquefy himself to fit through small spaces. Korosensei can also take advantage of his ability to change colors to camouflage with his surroundings. A trump card that Korosensei had was that he was able to shrink his body into a sphere and the remaining energy from the transformation hardens as a crystallized second layer over his spherical body, making him impervious to harm for twenty four hours. After twenty four hours has passed, the external shell liquefies and he will slowly absorb energy over a period of time until he fully regenerates. The only drawback to this ability was that he was rendered immobile and was susceptible to being carried around. He has shown skill in medical surgery as he was able to heal and revive Kayano from fatal wounds that was caused by the God of Death and Yanagisawa. However, like his regeneration and molting, the surgery also can weaken his stamina. References Category:Mutated Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Assassination Classroom characters Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero